The present invention relates to a fifth wheel mounting assembly and in particular to a novel mounting and arrangement to support various vehicle component arrangements from a vehicle frame assembly and allowing assembly of the vehicle component arrangements prior to attachment of the vehicle components to the vehicle frame assembly at variably selectable position along a length of the vehicle frame assembly.
Fifth wheel coupling systems are used in a wide variety of applications for coupling heavy duty trailers to associated tractors, as well as for coupling recreational vehicles with associated towing vehicles. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical prior construction of a tractor frame and a fifth wheel mounting system 10 for tractor/trailer applications. As illustrated, the tractor frame and mounting system 10 includes a pair of parallel frame rails 12 spaced apart and supported by a suspension 14, and supporting a drive train (not shown) and a fifth wheel coupling apparatus 16 for connecting a trailer to the tractor. While the frame rails 12 are illustrated as ending under a deck 17 it is noted that in the instant example the rails 12 continue forwardly of the deck 17 and extend under a cab of the tractor and support the cab and an engine of the tractor. It is further noted that the overall tractor assembly is utilized for illustrative purposes only, and that the present inventive assembly may also be incorporated into trailer assemblies.
The coupling apparatus 16 includes a fifth wheel hitch plate 20 and a mounting bracket and base plate assembly 18 configured to connect the fifth wheel hitch plate 20 to the frame rails 12. The mounting bracket and base plate assembly 18 includes a pair of brackets 22 connected to ends of a base plate 24. The base plate 24 is constructed of a planar sheet of steel that includes a pair of mounting brackets 26 extending upwardly from a top surface of the base plate 24. As illustrated, the mounting brackets 26 are fixedly welded to the base plate 24, while the base plate 24 is fixedly welded to the brackets 22. The coupling apparatus 16 is connected to the frame rails 12 by placing ends of the base plate 24 over the top surface of the frame rails 12 and by inserting fasteners (not shown) through the brackets 22 and into the frame rails 12. Therefore, the brackets 22 assist in connecting the coupling apparatus 16 to the frame rails 12 of the tractor. Each mounting bracket 26 of the mounting bracket and base plate assembly 18 includes an elongated aperture 28 therein configured to accept conventional attachment structure (not shown) for connecting the fifth wheel hitch plate 20 to the base plate 24. A separate cross-frame member 30 is located beneath the base plate 24 and extends between the frame rails 12, thereby structurally supporting the base plate 24 and the frame rails 12. Prior art systems like this and others requires the base plate or cross member 24 to be coupled to the attachment of the mounting bracket 26 thereby requiring the overall dimensions of the assembly to be customized for each and every application of the various spacing between the frame rails currently in wide use.
Accordingly, a fifth wheel mounting assembly is provided that decreases construction and assembly costs, while simultaneously reducing the weight and overall complexity of the assembly, and further allowing for the support of various vehicle component arrangements from a single, adjustable support platform.